


Hang the Moon for You

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Story of Them [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean at Stanford, Jessica Moore is awesome and knows a good thing when she sees it, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  “That what you want, Sammy?  You want me to stay, to play house with you and your girl?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang the Moon for You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of 5 for my [](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/profile)[schmoop_bingo](http://schmoop-bingo.livejournal.com/)  card! 

  
The air was electric and Sam could barely breathe through it.  His brother was panting, his forehead pressed to Sam’s as the bones continued to crackle and pop behind them.  Dean’s fingers flexed against Sam’s hip, digging in hard enough to bruise come morning.  It was too close, had been too close too many times to think about but here and now Sam couldn’t stop himself.  Dean’s kiss-swollen lips weren’t enough.  He’d tried.  His brother had to know he’d tried to get this out of his system, to give him the space he needed to be something other than Sam’s big brother.  Two years and he’d lived the goddamned life Dean had set out for him and the need, the desire that Dean had been so sure would fade was as strong as it had ever been.

Sam wrapped his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulled his lips to his again, desperate, crushing, and Dean let him, moaned into his mouth as he opened up so damn good.  It was better than he remembered.  Better than the fumbled kisses he’d given as a teenager, better because he knew what to do now, wasn’t stumbling to catch up to Dean anymore.  He’d experienced everything he could, learned everything he could, so that he would never be behind on that curve again.

Dean pulled away at a loud snap from the bones and he let out a shaky breath, taking a step back.  “We need to get out of here.”

Sam just watched Dean, green eyes a little too wild as he looked away. “Yeah.  Motel sounds good about now.”

Dean snorted his agreement.  “Could use a long hot shower.”

Sam was more inclined for bed but he knew what Dean was doing, trying to cool this thing down, trying to keep them both from doing something stupid.  It never worked, but he gave his brother a fond smile for trying. 

The car ride over was silent and Sam did his best to keep his hands to himself.  It wasn’t as easy as it should be, but Dean’s grip on the wheel was white knuckled and he wasn’t even throwing a glance Sam’s way. 

Sam made sure to get to the motel door before his brother, letting them in and sliding between his brother and the bathroom door.  It only took a moment for Dean to realize what his brother was doing and Dean finally looked him in the eye. 

“Sam,” he said softly, brokenly, “I’m begging you, please, just let this rest.”

Sam kicked off his shoes before approaching his brother.  He knew Dean was trying to give him an out but Sam didn’t want it.  He’d never wanted to leave Dean even if he knew he needed to.  He’d given himself time though and there was nothing in those two years that made Sam think his feelings for Dean would ever, could ever change.  Dean eyed him warily as he grew closer but there was no surprise there.  They both knew what he was doing, where this was all headed.  Dean raised his hands as if to ward him off, but Sam twined their fingers together instead of backing off, pushing Dean back a few steps.  When his knees hit the back of the bed Dean closed his eyes, surrendering the fight. 

He dropped heavily onto the edge of the bed and Sam dropped with him, falling to his knees between his brother’s feet.  Dean still had his eyes shut and Sam knew he needed to give him time.  The thing between them was inevitable.  No matter what happened, Sam would always look to his brother for comfort and Dean would always give it.  When Dean tired of the open road and needed a place to call home, it was Sam he longed for.  Over the years they’d struggled with it, with the attraction that had grown steadily between them.  They fought with taboo, they fought sexual identity, they fought the fear of what would happen to them if they were caught by their father.  They fought with one another for years, trying to find the right balance of brother and something more but they’d never found it.  Because they both knew how far they needed to take it.  They were all or nothing and trying to half ass their relationship wasn’t something either could stomach for long and Sam was done trying.

Sam reached down, untying Dean’s boot laces before tugging them off his feet.  He pulled his socks loose and ran his finger over the instep of both feet, smiling slightly at the way Dean tensed, the ticklish spot getting the best of him.  He opened his eyes and looked down at Sam, exasperated, showing Sam just how far Dean had gone to accepting this.  Sam sat up, closing the distance between them and the look changed, his eyes turning dark and heated.  He let his brother take a moment, the two of them close enough to touch but not moving any closer.  When his hands reached for the hem of Dean’s tee shirt, his brother simply lifted his arms in acquiescence.  Sam dropped it onto the floor and then grabbed his own and pulled it off.  Dean let out a shattered breath as he reached forward, letting his fingers trail  over Sam’s chest until he was pressing the palm of his hand over Sam’s heart.  Sam laid his own hand on his brothers, holding it tighter before Dean slowly pulled it back. 

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice was gravel deep, sending a shiver down Sam’s spine.

He took a deep breath as he reached between them, undoing the top button of Dean’s jeans.  Sam slowly pulled the zipper down, his hands trembling slightly at the feel of his brother’s hard flesh under his hands.  Something seemed to snap in Dean then because he grabbed Sam by the back of the neck, pulling him up to the bed and flipped him onto his back.  He crashed their lips together, one hand holding him upright as he settled between his brother’s legs while the other began roaming over Sam’s body. 

Sam moaned into it, _finally_ , he thought as Dean began nipping at the soft flesh under his jaw.  There was something wrong about Dean being a passive participant in sex and Sam had always imagined it this way, with Dean on top off him, holding him down, filling him up, taking care of him as he always did. 

Dean’s palm rubbed against Sam’s erection and he thrust up into it, ignoring the way his brother chuckled into his skin.  He popped the button of Sam’s jeans and pulled the zipper down, pushing his hand inside.  He didn’t go under Sam’s briefs but there was only a thin slip of fabric between them and Jesus he was gonna come soon if Dean didn’t stop teasing him.

“Dean, come on,” he begged.

“Want it that bad, Sammy?” his brother asked.

Sam moaned as Dean’s fingers pulled up, playing at the waist of his briefs before slipping in slowly.  “For fucking years,” he answered.

“Fuck,” was all Dean had to say to that and then he was touching Sam, his calloused hand wrapping around his swollen cock and it was even better than he’d imagined.  In all their years, all the fucking times they’d messed around Dean would never let them touch like this.  They could make out all night long, get off just fine with two layers of denim between them, and even one memorable occasion where Dean had walked in on him jacking off, had watched and then climbed into Sam’s bed and worked himself until he’d come all over Sam, but they had never touched, never skin to skin.

When Dean pulled back, resting on his knees between Sam’s legs, he only took a moment to look at Sam before he wrapped his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and briefs and pulled them down his hips.  He lifted up slightly and Dean had them off a second later, pulling his socks off as well.  He got up and grabbed something from his bag and Sam didn’t need to ask what it was.  When he stood at the foot of the bed Sam ignored the bottle he dropped to the mattress and watched as Dean stripped himself.

There was no slow, tantalizing show, but the quick, efficient moves he had grown up with, the motions of a hunter.  Maybe there would be time for teasing another day but they’d been denying themselves this for too long.  He didn’t know when it had started for his brother, but Sam had only been fourteen, pinned to the ground by his brother in a training session and instantly hard and aching, horrified at the way his body ached to reach up and kiss his brother.

Dean crawled onto the bed and up between Sam’s legs, reaching for the bottle with one hand as he settled.  The bottle snapped open and Sam watched the way Dean coated his fingers.  He swallowed hard, trying to calm himself, to keep from coming at the sight of his brother like that. 

“Just have to say no and this stops, Sammy,” Dean said softly.

“If you stop now I swear I’ll kill you, Dean.”

Dean let out a shaky laugh as he pushed Sam’s leg up, exposing him.  Sam pulled the other up on his own, fascinated by the way Dean looked at him, by the soft, gentle feel of his brother’s hand as his finger slowly circled his hole.    He closed his eyes and Dean pressed with the flat of his finger, not pushing but teasing until Sam was moaning with need.  As his fingertip finally breached his hole, Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Sam’s cock, sucking lightly. 

Sam nearly flew off the bed except that Dean had one hand on his hips, keeping him there.  He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to happen, but somehow Dean’s lips hadn’t been part of it.  He’d always associated that mouth with kissing, no matter how many times he’d heard the term cock-sucking in relation to those lips. 

By the time Dean was sliding a second finger into him, he was working his lips all the way down Sam’s cock and Sam wasn’t sure he was gonna make it to the finale.  “Dean, please.”

Dean seemed to understand what he needed because he was shifting them, pulling off his cock and moving up his body even as he continued to open Sam up with one hand.  His lips captured Sam’s and Sam wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer, tongue fucking into his mouth as Dean finger’s pumped in and out of him. 

Three fingers in and Sam’s was pushing back against his brother’s hand, begging against his lips.  Dean crooked his finger inside and blinding pleasure shot through Sam and he cursed.  “Damn it, Dean, don’t you make me come without you.  Don’t you fucking dare.  Fuck me,” he demanded even as his hips continued to move.

“Jesus, Sammy,” Dean pulled his fingers free, pushing up onto his knees.  Sam moaned at the suddenly empty feeling but watched as Dean slid a condom down his cock and slicked himself up before guiding himself to Sam’s entrance.  Dean’s eyes never came up, never looked up at Sam as he started pressing in and Sam wished he could see it as well, could watch the place where Sam’s body took his brother in, where his cock disappeared into Sam’s ass. 

There was a slight burn as Dean pressed in but Sam let out a long breath, relaxing his body.  He was wet and stretched open and the burn was nothing compared to the pleasure of this, of watching Dean’s expression, or feeling his brother finally fucking inside him.

When he was inside Sam, Dean’s eyes closed, his fingers gripping Sam’s thighs tightly.  He could see the way Dean swallowed hard and he knew Dean was just as affected by this moment as he was.  He didn’t ask his brother to move, but when Dean opened his eyes again, Sam rolled his hips, “God yeah,” he whispered.

It was all the permission Dean needed.  He leaned up then, bracing his hands on either side of Sam’s head and began pistoning slow and steady into him.  He watched Sam intently, then looked down between them, watched as Sam’s hips rose to meet his every thrust. 

“Sammy,” his name sounded like a curse and a prayer and Sam pulled Dean’s lips to his, twining their tongues.

When Dean adjusted his angle and began hitting Sam’s prostate, Dean swallowed the moans from his mouth, fucking hard and long into him now that he had the spot he was looking for.  Sam wrapped his long legs around Dean and pulled him in closer until there was no space left to breathe.  When his orgasm came, it was just Dean’s cock inside him, his own cock rubbing between them with no other friction to help.  The warm splash of come between them made Dean groan and he pulled away from Sam’s kisses.  He sat up on his knees and gripped Sam’s hips tightly, fucking harder into him. 

His hands clenched until Sam knew there would be bruises in the morning.  He watched Dean’s eyes go wide, watched the way his hips stuttered as pleasure rocked through his body.  He fucked up into Sam one, two more times and then he was dropping to press kisses to Sam’s mouth.

When he had his breath back, Dean pulled out, getting up to take care of the condom and going to the bathroom to clean up.  He brought a wash cloth back in with him and wiped Sam down as well before tossing it aside and crawling up the bed, pulling the blankets down and around them before settling in beside Sam.

He wasn’t sure how his brother would feel about it, but Sam turned over, curling into his side, dropping one hand to rest over his heart.  Dean’s fingers twined through his and it felt significant somehow, like it wasn’t just their fingers twined, but their lives, their souls.

They still had a lot to figure out.  He had Jess and Stanford and Dean was still hunting.  Jess knew though, and more importantly Jess approved of Dean almost as much as Dean approved of Jess.  He wasn’t letting this go though, not now when he finally had everything he’d ever wanted.

Dean tilted his head up slightly and Sam let himself be kissed, slow and soft.  “Stop thinking college-boy,” Dean chided.  “Your brain is making me tired.”

“Thought that was the orgasm?” Sam teased back.

“Maybe,” but there was a smile in his voice as Sam closed his eyes.  “Gonna have to get used to me being around Sammy.  Don’t think your girl would approve of you having a one night stand.”

“Yeah?”

“You know she’s a goddamned bulldog?”  Sam didn’t answer because he had no idea where Dean was going with this.  Except maybe he did.

“She said she didn’t mind the sharing part, but if I did this, I was here to stay.  Said she had a room for me and everything.”

Sam just nodded sleepily.

“That what you want, Sammy?  You want me to stay, to play house with you and your girl?”

“Want you, Dean, however you’ll let me have you.  Want your life so tangled up in mine we can’t get free.  Want you and me and Jess and all of it.”

“Gonna ask for the moon next, Sam?”

Sam smiled because there was no denial in Dean’s voice, no sound of fear or worry or anything that made him think Dean didn’t want it as well.  “Why?  Gonna get it for me if I asked?”

Dean laughed and Sam pulled himself closer until his lips were pressed to his brother’s neck.  Dean’s hand slid into Sam’s hair and just curled there as if to keep him close.  “Yeah, Sammy all you have to do is ask.  You know I’d hang the moon for you.”

  

 


End file.
